[Not Applicable]
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter-type club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a putter-type club head having a rearward center of gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The golf industry has been inventing putters that make the game of golf easier for the high handicap player. One such putter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,798 to David Pelz. The Pelz patent discloses a putter with an alignment means to assist a golfer in aiming a golf ball toward a hole during putting. The Pelz patent discloses using two or three golf ball shaped indicators as the alignment means. The golf ball shaped indicators may be circles, hemispheres, or complete spheres. The Pelz patent discloses positioning the indicators along a line extending rearward from the center of percussion.
Another patent that discloses an alignment means is U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,083 to Szczepanski. The Szczepanski patent discloses a group of lines that converge toward the center of the face of the putter.
Yet another patent that discloses an alignment means is Great Britain Patent Application Number 4,659,083 to Lilley. The Lilley patent also discloses a group of lines that converge toward the center of the face of a putter.
Although these inventions have provided new and improved putters for making the game of golf more enjoyable for high handicap players, the prior art has not optimized a putter by making it more forgiving and assisting in alignment.
One aspect of the present invention is a putter with novel inertial properties.
Another aspect of the present invention is a putter having a club head, a shaft connected the club head, and a grip attached to shaft. The putter has a center of gravity located at least 1.5 centimeters rearward from a shaft axis of the putter.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a putter having a club head, a shaft connected the club head, and a grip attached to shaft, and the putter has a torsion swing inertia, Ixz, that has an absolute value greater than 10,000 grams-centimeter square.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a putter having a club head, a shaft connected the club head, and a grip attached to shaft, and the putter has a swing static imbalance, Sy, greater than 500 grams-centimeter.
Having briefly described the present invention, the above and further objects, features and advantages thereof will be recognized by those skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.